PingPongShipping
by pingerzuprulez
Summary: Kenny's mom and Barry's mom got tired of Barry and Kenny moping around, so they send them to a private beach. They get to stay there for two weeks. What happens when Barry starts devloping feelings for Kenny? Love happens! Rated M for a scene in the story.


PingPongShipping

Barry's pov

"Mom, why do Kenny and I have to go on vacation?" "You two are always moping around. Besides that you both are seventeen after all. You have your Pokemon to protect you and you both have responsibility. Now, Keira and I have both booked you two a private beach. You'll be staying there for two weeks." I looked at Kenny. He had a confused look on his face. "Now you two better get going or else you'll miss the plane! Have fun and see you in two weeks!" We looked at each other as my mom closed the door. At the airport, I couldn't help but blush. 'Two whole weeks with Kenny. Alone..." I immediately shook my head at that thought. "Barry? Are you okay?" "Yeah! I'm fine!" He looked at me funny. 'I've always loved that look...' I blushed even more. I turned my head, hoping he wouldn't notice my face was red. "Are you sure?" "I'm positive!" "All right, if you say so..." Things weren't getting better for me on the plane either. I kept thinking about Kenny holding my hand like we're a couple. "Barry, are you sure you're alright? You've been silent and blushing ever since we were at the airport..." I looked at him in shock! "I'm not blushing! What gave you that idea?" "Then why is your face red?" I opened my mouth to fight back, but closed it because I didn't know what to say. "Look, I just don't want to talk about it." For some reason, he looked sad. "Did I do something?" "No! You didn't do anything!" Then he looked down at his hands and said something that made me blush. "Can we talk when we get to our room?" "Sure." After a while of awkward silence, we heard the pilot on the overhead. "We have landed. You may now get off the plane." When we got off the plane, I saw the sun setting. We thanked the pilot and we went to our rooms. There was only one bed. "So, what did you want to talk about Kenny?" "Let's talk outside." "Why?" "I want to watch the sunset." outside, we sat down and faced the horizon. "Barry, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you...do you like me?" "Well, of course I like you! You are my best friend after all." "That's not what I meant." I blushed. "Well, I-I kinda do...but I hid those feelings because I didn't know how you would react..." "I like you too." "I was afraid I would lose my-wait...what?" He looked at me, blushing and smiling. "I said I like you too." I felt his hand on my hand. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment, but I gave in. My heart was beating fast as he broke the kiss. I decided I should be the one to keep this going, so I kissed him a little rougher. I soon felt his tongue licking my lips, so I opened my mouth to give him more access. I moaned into the kiss as our tongues were swirling around each other. He pulled back for a moment and helped me get up. I knew where he was leading me: our bedroom. We got inside and he said, "Now, where were we?" I smirked as I kissed him, shoving my tongue in his mouth. We somehow made it to the bed, me falling on top of him. My hand went underneath his shirt. He moaned as I was kissing and licking his neck. I stopped and pulled his shirt off of him, throwing it on the floor. I continued what I was doing and kissed down to his nipples. I licked one of them while my hand was playing with the other. He yelped as my hand went down and gabbed the bulge that was in his pants. He rolled on top of me and pulled off my shirt. I gasped as I felt our boners touch each other through our pants. "You like that?" I nodded my head. I moaned loudly as he rubbed his crotch on mine. I gripped the bed sheets tightly as he picked up speed. As he stopped for a moment to kiss me, I rolled on top of him and unzipped his pants. I pulled them off of him, then unzipped my own. I climbed on top of him and rubbed my crotch on his through even thinner fabric. "Sh...it." he gasped. I licked his neck as I felt something wet coming through our underwear. He reached down and pulled my underwear off of me as I did the same with his. He climbed on top of me, kissing me and moving his hand up and down on my dick. Then he kissed down my body and licked the tip of my penis. I moaned loudly as he put the whole thing in his mouth. He was going up and down, licking and sucking at my private as if it was a lollipop. "K-Kenny! I-I'm going to-!" My breathing was going faster and faster as I released a lot of cum in his mouth. After a while of kissing, Kenny said, "Barry, please enter me." "Are you sure you want me to?" "I've never been more sure." He smiled. I grabbed a hold of my dick and slowly pushed it inside of Kenny. He moaned as I went in and out, in and out, multiple times. I placed my hand on top of his and I moaned with him. I pumped his dick as I was about to cum. I heard him shout my name as I released a load of cum into him. I fell on top of him exhausted. Our breathing became rhythmical as we said nothing. "I love you Barry." I smiled at him and said, "I love you too Kenny." we hugged each other and kissed again, tongues playing with each other.


End file.
